The present invention relates to embedded messages that create a response in a viewer, and more particularly to a method and device for producing such messages, determining if such messages are effective, and tailoring such messages to individual responses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,208 describes a therapeutic subliminal imaging system wherein a selected subliminal message is synchronized with and added to an existing video signal containing a supraliminal message. The combined preexisting supraliminal messages can be displayed on a video screen. The desired subliminal message is provided by a preprogrammed chip that is inserted by the user into a compact video processing circuit that combines the two signals for viewing. The video processing system of the invention synchronizes the video signal containing the supraliminal message with a signal containing the desired subliminal message. The system then either lightens or darkens portions of the supraliminal message, in a manner that is not consciously perceptible to the viewer, to present the subliminal message.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,962 discloses a method and apparatus for presenting subliminal messages that allow a user to verify the content and presence of the message, and adjust the message obviousness. A VCR overlays the television signals, and the user can turn a video control to reduce the amount of attenuation and the obviousness of the overlaid images until the images become imperceptible, and thus subliminal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,834 discloses a system to teach a student to instantly recognize words without having to sound them out or go through other processes such as explaining the definition of the word. The words however are not embedded and are displayed to the student for conscious recognition. A computer systematically and continuously adjusts the requirements for word perception and recognition based on characteristics and ongoing responses of the individual student in a way that increases the speed and accuracy of word recognition.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,027,208, 5,221,962 and 6,155,834 cited above are herein incorporated by reference herein.
As demonstrated by tachistoscopic experiments, sensory inputs are first registered outside of conscious recognition, i.e. in the subconscious. Tachistoscopic systems may be designed to alter the dwell time of rapidly flashing images, for example. The images, as the dwell time increases, or, as the contrast increases or signal attenuation decreases, eventually enter the consciousness of the viewer.
However, many messages provided by these systems are generally designed to communicate subconsciously, and, if effective at all, are not tailored to individual responses.
An object of the present invention is to permit creation of embedded messages that create a response in a viewer.
Another alternate or additional object of the present invention is to permit automatic tailoring of embedded messages to individuals.
The present invention provides a system for measuring human perception at edges of awareness comprising:
a message transmitter providing embedded messages embedded in supraliminal information;
a sensory monitor for measuring reaction in an individual to the embedded messages; and
a control system connected to the message transmitter, the control system receiving an input from the sensory monitor, the control system including a real-time feedback control loop altering a perceptibility of the embedded messages with respect to the supraliminal messages as a function of the sensory monitor input.
Also provided is a method for providing embedded messages embedded in supraliminal messages comprising the steps of:
providing embedded messages with supraliminal information;
measuring a reaction in an individual to the embedded messages; and
automatically controlling the embedded messages as a function of the reaction using a feedback loop, the feedback loop altering a perceptibility of the embedded messages with respect to the supraliminal messages as a function of the reaction.
The system and method of the present invention can monitor human awareness both below and above the liminal threshold of sensory awareness. Monitoring of sensory awareness is performed by a software component operating on a real-time operating system coupled to a sensor array. The sensor array collects data from sensors monitoring user reaction, or a user response, to images (or other sensory data) presented to the user. The sensory data presented to the user is presented at or near the boundary between conscious and subconscious sensory recognition.
Monitoring of user reception reaction allows the system to gauge efficacy of the sensory data in generating a response. Messaging elements are initially generated with physical characteristics registered below the threshold of conscious awareness, thereby broadening possibilities for communicating information or messages, for example by embedding them in other images or on a visual field.
Real-time feedback monitoring provides the basis for dynamically altering the physical characteristics of messaging elements as a function of user response as determined by the sensory monitor.
Messaging elements are, therefore, dynamically altered as a function of continuous monitoring of individual sensory recognition.
The system may be designed to continuously alter the physical characteristics of the messaging elements, and measure their impact, as a means of regulating the system to user-specific sensitivities. Messaging elements are varied using physical variables forming the boundaries between conscious and subconscious sensory awareness, such as alteration of duration, frequency, movement and non-time dependent variables such as color, contrast and pattern masking of the messaging elements. The system thus is dynamically tuned to user-specific sensory sensitivities both below the liminal threshold, and, if required, above the liminal threshold, to ensure that the user is responding to the messaging elements.
The dynamically and continuously constructed messaging elements are embedded within a sensory field of the user, such as a HUD or CRT display, or a visual field such as a windshield of an airplane. The embedded messaging elements may range from simple pictorial examples with literal meaning to complex patterns forming symbolic registers with latent, or metaphorical, meaning. Applications for the integrated system include medical diagnostic tools, warning systems for machine or process operators and training tools.
The present invention thus provides for dynamic control and placement of embedded messages by altering the physical characteristics of the embedded messages, or by altering the surrounding environment in which the messages are embedded, as a function of computer-based real-time monitoring of individual responses.
The embedded messages may include complex symbolic registers that provide complex meaning in the form of visual patterns, for example a skull and crossbones for poison.
The system thus also measures human perception at the edges of awareness through the real-time computer-based control loop by measuring, and monitoring user reactions to, or reception of, message elements presented beneath and beyond the threshold of physiologically based sensory awareness. Since each individual will likely have a different liminal threshold, real-time monitoring of the reaction or impact of the messaging elements provides the basis and functionality for measuring individual reception to the embedded messages and to dynamically alter for each individual the embedded messaging elements with respect to the variables forming the threshold of sensory awareness, such as duration, frequency, movement and non-time dependent variables such as color, contrast and pattern masking.
Whereas the sensory monitor measures sensory recognition about the liminal boundaries of an individual, a control application dynamically alters the messaging elements as a function of this monitoring of individual reception to accommodate individual physiology-based sensory sensitivities. As the system performs trial and error image manipulations seeking the desired response, the system collects data in the local database thereby learning individual sensory sensitivities and the mechanism for influencing individual users.
Having a real-time operating system, the sensory monitor provides deterministic monitoring and measurement within the millisecond range; having real-time monitoring of the efficacy of the embedded messaging elements presented to the subconscious regions of perception, the system provides for dynamic adaptation of messaging elements as a function of individual sensory abilities as monitored with useful purpose. In their simplest form, these embedded symbols include pictorial representations; in their complex form, they represent symbolic registers carrying latent, or metaphorical meaning. For example, symbolic registers could be presented as patterns within written text by dynamically altering the horizontal and vertical character spacing or by altering contrast about a pattern thereby embedding the symbolic register into the text. Presented below the liminal boundary of sensory awareness, symbolic registers expand the region of sensory awareness to include the gradient regions about the liminal threshold.
As described herein, applications include: (1) implementation as a medical diagnostic tool for detecting physiological changes impacting sensory pathways and processes as manifest in subconscious abilities such as perception about the edges of awareness; (2) dynamic generation and presentation of warning symbols for placement at the edges of conscious awareness as a function of the real-time monitoring of individual response; and (3) integration with training materials as a tool for reinforcing central points or developing unthought-of tendencies or second natures.
Knowing that conscious and subconscious mental abilities remain separated psychologically by physical constraints forming physiologically based gradients, introducing messaging elements to the subconscious area broadens areas of mental engagement to a particular task. Recognizing that brain and sensory physiology form the underpinnings of perception abilities, and that individual physiologies vary to measurable degrees with respect to sensory abilities, the present invention provides for dynamic adaptation to individual sensory abilities both conscious and subconscious.
For example, optical receptor and associated pathway neurology determine individual sensitivity and abilities with respect to visual perception. The individual ratio of optical rods to cones, therefore, determines the individual and specific ability to differentiate between colors and detect movement. Adjusting to an individual with a disproportionate number of optical rods, the system can increase a color variation, and then introduce movement of the image if color variation fails to register.
As a diagnostic tool, the embedded messaging elements measure individual sensory abilities at the edges of awareness against statistical norms as a method of detecting abnormalities within the sensory pathways as physiological abnormalities manifest in sensory abilities. Most sensory sensitivities reside within a narrow band of possibilities, and sensory pathways span from sensor to brain and, within the brain, outwardly from subconscious to conscious processing centers. Therefore, early detection of physiology based changes in sensory abilities is accomplished by monitoring individual ability in detecting the embedded messaging elements presented at the statistical norm of sensory awareness. As such, the present invention provides a noninvasive means of detecting physiological changes within the brain and outward sensory pathways beyond the range of imaging tools (such as MRI and PET scans) by detecting the manifestation of physiological changes as they affect perception about the regions of conscious awareness, rather than detecting physical changes underlying the mental abnormalities.
As a warning system, the system presents embedded messaging elements positioned within the gradient between conscious and subconscious sensory awareness to machine or control interfaces to prompt operators toward reaction to conditions while minimizing distractions thereby broadening the possibilities of perception. Moreover, the embedded messaging elements system together with the sensory monitor allows for dynamic altering of the physical characteristics of the messaging elements (to measure the liminal threshold and alter messaging element characteristics as a function of individual sensory sensitivities or lack thereof) as a function of perception as measured through reaction. Presenting the embedded messaging elements to the regions of perception outside of consciousness allows the operator to continue concentrating on the task at hand while incorporating additional information. By way of example, if the machinery were a combat aircraft, and the intended warning an indication of possible missile threat, the embedded messaging elements might include pictorial representations such as missile indications or suggestion for evasive maneuvers. In this example, the embedded messaging elements provide a warning system without distracting the pilot from flying the aircraft. Thus, the system broadens the region of awareness to include the boundary regions, or gradient areas between conscious and subconscious recognition (as defined through individual physiologically-based constraints).
Recognizing the physiological foundations of perception, variables within individuals physiologically will alter individual sensory abilities and sensitivities,; the sensory monitor measures these variations through the real-time feedback-based deterministic control loop, whereas the embedded messaging elements alter the embedded message position with respect to gradient variables as a function of individual reaction in pursuit of the desired, or targeted, response. Furthering the combat aircraft example, if the pilot fails to acknowledge these embedded messaging signals, as recognized through the monitoring of reaction or trajectory toward a desired reaction (as measured through the sensing of accelerations or change in accelerations the aircraft is subject to or a controller movement), the system alters the embedded message position with respect to duration, frequency, movement and/or non-time dependent variables such as color, contrast and pattern masking toward the region of consciousness until such time that positive reception is indicated.
As a warning system, the system is applicable to any operative situation such as automobile, aircraft, spacecraft or process control operating device. Overall, the system merges human and machine control by providing a degree of machine-based control over the operator. Presenting messages, or instructions, below and about the liminal threshold of sensory awareness, the system provides for the broadening and deepening of user and machine interface. Having a local database to collect data for analysis, together with the ability for trial and error image representations for intended response, allows the system to independently learn the mechanisms to control individual operators and the degree of control possible.
As a training tool, such as adopted to Army training routines, where key points are typically learned through repetition or where a second nature is desired, the system provides a means of reinforcing central points or developing a second nature by presenting elements to the subconscious where primary behaviors are seated. In the case where training materials are presented to the reader on a computer monitor, in addition to simple embedded messaging elements, more complex messaging are possible thereby extending the possibilities for broadening, deepening, reinforcing or negating interpreted meanings. For example, introducing patterns within the text displayed on a CRT provides the possibilities to alter the interpreted meaning of the written message through the introduction of an embedded message linked to a symbolic register of specific meaning. These patterns are then embedded within the written text by dynamically altering horizontal and vertical line and character spacing, or by varying gradient variables such as text-character contrast or color, such that the pattern is presented to the subconscious region of perception.
Functioning as symbolic registers, the embedded messaging elements may carry latent meaning in the form of complex patterns forming visually presented metaphors. As depicted in the above training example, the system allows for the introduction of patterns in response to an individual ability to absorb materials or reverse previously learned tendencies. For example, if a training subject has previously, but incorrectly learned, that certain compounds are nonvolatile under exposure to sunlight, then, depending upon the response to questions, the systems would introduce symbolic registers into the training materials (such as universally understood representations for danger and daylight) in combination to reinforce or negate interpretation. For example, the intended association may be accomplished by linking danger and sunlight in combination to the written word through the introduction of embedded messaging elements, which negate, or otherwise alter, previous interpretations.
A library of symbolic registers arranged in classes and class members such that these symbolic registers have known functions when linked to, or embedded within, text messaging are possible. Combining these symbolic registers with literal messages, the sensory monitor may gauge the impact of these embedded symbolic registers on interpretation. As such, the symbolic registers serve as a language analogous to the use of music to augment visuals. Where the chords form melodies that invoke specific moods or meanings, which color interpretation of the visuals, the symbolic registers interplay with written words to alter interpretation.
As the system catalogs symbolic registers into classes and class members for specific purposes, the system may learn both the universality of symbol interpretation in addition to a cultural specific symbolic register vernacular. For example, that which is universally understood to convey sorrow might have more specific, and deeper, meaning within a narrower culture context. xe2x80x9cEmbedded messagesxe2x80x9d as defined herein are messages designed to be just at or near the liminal boundary of perception.